Not This Time
by SisteroftheSand
Summary: Naruto needs Shikamaru for something at the office late at night but that only leaves Temari frustrated "You had him from six in the morning to nine-thirty at night, what could be so significant now." Smut


The sky was cascading. The pigment of the firmament had been jetted into a gloomy yet agreeable blue with a blank glimmer illuminating from the white dot. It had all restyled within a few hours the last time she had looked into the clock. Even if the clock didn't make the grade to cause her any apprehensiveness, this was their time and it always has been. She be damned if some other individual robbed that time away from her. From them.

What was the need to call at nearly midnight that couldn't wait until morning? She didn't see a valid argument, rather she didn't want to see it. This was a time for her to present selfishness, being she rarely played the part. You had him from six in the morning to nine-thirty at night, what could be so significant now.

"It's him, isn't it?" She mumbled indignantly. He was aware by the color of her voice alone, she didn't want to here it. Let alone her stance- directly in front of him. He knew what she was thinking, and when he took a fleet glance, she was right and she knew she was right by the frail look in his eyes.

Her palm concealed his and next, the phone hit the carpeted floor right beside his feet, perfectly locking the screen. He didn't even flinch from the sound, which meant he didn't care either as long as it wasn't fragmented in any way.

The tot was being shared with her brothers for the weekend and it was only the two of them now. They haven't had time alone in three years and tonight was finally the proper time until the next few years probably.

"I apologize for my greed, but am I the only one that thinks this is ludicrous?"

"No," He looked her in the eyes and uttered that with all honestly. "I wasn't planning on going anyway." It felt reassuring to know that she wasn't on the page by herself. Her teal orbs followed his chin to his eyes to gaze at him with what looked like another unspoken apology. Looks can be deceiving, because she kept her true intention under a dark, heavy blanket.

She crept back until her calfs just came in contact with the lower portion of the mattress, right up until she descended into into it- legs crossed like a lady with a pointed toe. She made sure the message was sent and he received it when he tapped his phone with his foot and slid it aside. The woman tugged both sides of her silk robe and pulled it teasingly to the opposite sides to let his mind imagine what was inside even if he knew what she was all about. Her sandy strands were only tied up into a single ponytail, that hung to the start of her spine whilst her bangs still remained.

Shikamaru began to stride to his seductive wife and bend down to his knees to admire her legs. He ran his hand up her shin until it reached the side of her thigh, just making it to the edge of the robe. He ran it back down until he slowly but gently pried her legs apart until her feet felt the ground. His hands took a leg in each and ran them back up to the edge of her robe then started to rise from his position and place his hand on her cheek instead. Unconsciously, she wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him in a bit closer until her scent reached his nostrils. What started out as a unhurried, passionate kiss became a dying need.

She scooped her legs up and sent herself back so that he could have room to rest his knees on the bed. His placement on her arms began to slide with the material joining in, letting it drown down her arms. Once the sleeves slipped, he slid a hand into her robe to open to another silky material. Temari glided her arms out of her robe and let it be around her hips. She soon lifted herself to her knees and altered her position so that her head was supported by the pillows. Shikamaru kept his ravenous eyes on her as she laid on her back with longing eyes, telling him to fill the space in between them. The moment his hands were placed on the sides of her head, his phone began to ring on the floor. Their attention both went to the phone but the span of his wasn't long just as he cupped her chin in his hand and pushed his lips back onto hers.

His option made her moan out of shock over what he did. When ever his phone rung, he would always pause everything and answer notwithstanding the circumstances. But this time, he gladly turned a blind eye. She elevated her leg until it was hung on his waist. She stretched behind him until she pulled out his hair and let it hide the sides of his face and parts of hers- pulling him deeper into their kiss. Their tongues constantly swept against each other, making one another groan and moan every so often. Shikamaru then captivated and held her tongue with his mouth and slid her tongue out of his mouth and soon went back again. It only lasted a couple seconds longer before Temari tenderly tugged his bottom lip and smirked. He buried his face into her neck and began gliding his tongue right under her earlobe and lightly sucked it.

She squirmed a bit under his touch, but her nearly inaudible giggles made him tug on her earlobe and proceeded to move down her neck until he was right underneath her jaw. She tilted her head further to give him more access to her smooth skin. Her eyes closed in a state of bliss. Temari snaked her fingers in his hair and pulled him any closer to her.

"Mmm, Shika" The woman dimly whispered. With a lick to her collarbone she moaned once more, letting her voice drain into the emptiness of the room. He traced down further until he caught hold of her breast. He slowly tasted the valley in between her breast and passed his tongue up to her nipple- tauntingly twirling his tongue around and around until he suckled on it. Her soft cry was just enough to intensify his amativeness. Her hair sprawled out behind her head, which felt foggy but at the same felt as if it was being tossed into a fireplace fire while the smoke evaporated above. The hold of her hair was causing a slight headache which resulted in her releasing her hair from its tail.

Shikamaru lightly fumbled her right breast as he was working with her left. After awhile, he moved his tongue to the opposite side to give it the same cure. She couldn't help but writhe below him and wrap her other leg around him- hooking her ankles together for a second only to place her foot back onto the sheets. She didn't know where to keep her hands either. One minute they're moving down his back and then next she cupped his neck and pulled him closer.

He refused to stop giving her what she desired and licked all the way down until he reached her navel. He planted soft kisses on the side of her stomach and tracing her name with his moist tongue. He looked up at her and made that sick smirk he always gave her. Nevertheless, it was sexy when he used his eyes and snickered the way he did. When she stared into his eyes and gave her that evil hungry look, she fell back in love again and again the more she looked and the longer she kept contact. She dropped her head and groaned from the suspense. She fancied him to go faster but in the same she wanted him to take his time and make it last for a longer range of time. It was too overwhelming all over again.

He ignored her womanhood and skipped to her inner thighs on second thought. He licked, sucked, and tugged at her sensitive inner flesh and she moan his name commencing electricity down his spine. He lifted her left leg and placed his tongue right below her ass and licked up her leg lazily and began to move towards her wetness. Her underwear became a botheration as he peeled them away from her. He went to lick her clit but was stopped once he made an attempt. Her fingers pulled his head up for him to look at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it, just relax." He eased her worries. She had every right to be a bit edgy being that this is the first time he's ever done it and the first time she's ever experienced it. She took a deep breath and let him do what he wished. She rested her head back on the pillow and waited for what was soon to come.

His second attempt was a success as he skimmed her clit and made her jump a little. He did it again and again and again until his pace was a constant rhythm. He was slow, yes, but that didn't make it feel any less pleasurable, in fact it was just to make her want it more and it was thriving victory- her hands still held his hair while she pushed his head more into her. He gently sucked on her clit as he began to slid his finger up and down her wet slit. He pushed in a finger and began to painfully pump in and out of her. Her chest began to rise and fall with her rigged breathes and small feminine yells. She bit down on her lip and gradually opened her mouth for another moan. He stuck another finger within her and pumped faster and harder while sucking and pulling her clit like he was sucking on a baby's bottle. Her wetness was seeping out of her more as he curled his fingers ever so slightly to continuously press on her g-spot.

Her moans grew louder as he pumped heavier. It soon died out when she came right on his fingers and his mouth.

"S-Shika...maru..." She breathed. Her eyes were beginning to feel substantial. After her orgasm passed, she shifted her weight to her elbows and and pushed into a sitting position while she hooked her fingers in his turtleneck and pulled him more towards her. She yanked the edges of his shirt, tugged it over his head and admire his abs. He was definitely built. His abs were outlined precisely, watching as he stretched his pack just by tossing his shirt on the floor. She drawed him into another heated kiss and made her way to his ear just like he did. She whispered in his ear that resulted in a chuckle from him.

"Oh yeah," she nodded with a grin in response. "Alright, if you want to." She made a deep and dark throaty laugh as she pushed him roughly onto the bed and threw her leg to either side of him and arched her back to kiss him down his chest- sticking her ass up to be noticed. She kissed up and down his abs and laid her hand out to walk her palm up his chest. She went lower until she mouth was just above his boxers. She continued and removed them from under him and took his member in her hand and slowly stroked it. She bent down once again and licked him from base to tip, then proceeded to do the same on both his left and right sides resulting in a groan. She then licked right underneath his head steadily over and over watching his every move. The very top of his dick was being encircled by her tongue and once she finished a few laps, she enclosed her mouth around him. She bobbed her head gradually until she got him nice and wet, testing him to see if he would tell her what do do with his hand- she dared him. She began swirling her tongue around his shaft and ending back up at the tip to take him with her hand and pump while she sucked on him.

He wasn't groaning the way she wanted to hear but it was definitely better than just silence. He hesitantly every now and then move his hand to her head- wanting to control her badly but he knew she would only probably slap his hand away- she didn't like it when she was being controlled, at least that's what she always showed elsewhere.

Her speed was growing faster and her sucking was getting harder as she began to hum on the tip while looking at him. It drove him crazy when she looked like that. Her eyes looked so dark and covered in lust and want. He began to moan just the slightest bit louder and that's when she knew he was getting close and that's when she stopped. Shikamaru instantly shot his head up to see what was going until but he only saw her straddling his waist and grinning. He sat up and took hold of her hips. She soon pushed herself into him and kept her hands on his shoulders for support. Her body seemed much heavier on him like she was tired but in a way, also much lighter once she started to rise. She braced herself and closed her eyes, trying her hardest to avoid eye contact because she knew more than well his eyes would melt her. When she began to drop down, Shikamaru pushed her hips down hard while he thrusted into her. She almost immediately held tighter and dug her nails into his shoulders while she fully moaned. He kept doing the same actions- refusing to let her take any part in this. She didn't show any signs of trying to stop him so he kept going and figured she enjoyed it. She couldn't lie later and tell him it displeased her with the sounds she made.

Her insides was making it harder for him to go deeper. She was tight as her walls kept trying to shut close. Her head hung back as her chest bounced each and every time he pounded into her. He pulled her more forward and began sucking on her breast again, circling around for a tease. He was trying to get her to open her eyes because he wanted to see them again. He didn't mind them shut but he preferred them to be open, looking at him intently. Even if it was great pleasure to her, she was too stubborn to do such a thing.

"Temari, look at me." He requested. Her head began to slowly rise and her eyes began to open, leaning her forehead against his. They were both so close to their climax so he kissed her hard, he even went as far as to biting her lip because he knew that she liked things on the rough side.

"Oh, Shika" she moaned desperately. As soon as he began to kiss up and down her neck, her juices spilled all over him yet he didn't let her stop until he went right after. He gave her few more thrust and he sent his seed inside her, groaning her name for the first time tonight. They stopped and he held the small of her back while he slowly shifted his weight to his elbow and laid down onto the pillows while Temari laid right on his heaving chest. Their breathes were uncontrolled and ragged, trying to settle their pace. Their hearts were in sync but soon the sync fell out and one was a skip behind.

It was only until it was three minutes later and their eyes were heavy with tiredness that his phone rang again on the floor. An agitated Temari flew up and got the phone from the floor, opening the back and took the battery out, killing the phone from its ring. She placed it on Shikamaru's side of the nightstand and climbed back into the bed and laid on top of him.

"If he asks, just say your phone died." The only thing that came out of him was a laugh and a smile.


End file.
